


5 nights to live

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Merlin Inspired, Prince Alec Lightwood, Princess Izzy, love is a curse, witchhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: Magic is forbidden in the kingdom, but he was caught and now he has only 5 nights to live. What could possibly happen in 5 nights? Well you will be surprised





	5 nights to live

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking here. Also sorry if my english is a bit meh. This fic was inspired by the TV series of Shadowhunters and Merlin! 
> 
> I needed to get this out of my system before writing next chapters for my other stories because this was hunting me in my dreams :"D hope you like it though...  
> Although if you see tons of mistakes and weird stuffs, excuse me pls I was writing it in the middle of the night

Not long ago in a kingdom not far away. Lived a happy royal family. Queen loved the King. Gave birth to three beautiful children, one girl and two boys, which made the King more proud. Although one day, this peaceful happiness ended. The King fell in love with a sorcerer who was one of the maids in the castle. The Queen seen them together but didn’t do anything. She thought it is something that will end soon. She was wrong. The King ran away with a sorcerer. With a witch. Nobody knew if he was under a curse or it was just a simple spell called love. That day changed the whole kingdom. The Queen was devastated, fueled by anger and sadness. She started to hunt magic users.

_“They just bring chaos! They don’t have place in the kingdom!”_

 The kingdom turned upside town. It was full with misery, hatred, blood and war. A war between sorcerers and knights. And it didn’t seem like to stop. It just turned worst when the Queen got help from a bigger kingdom, she got presents, terrible, terrible presents. Chains with runes on it, even though they were forged with magic, the Queen was sure it was a present from the Angel’s so her war will be successful!

* * *

 

The prince woke up early to patrol with the knights in the town. His servant served him his breakfast, but he liked to dress up alone so he sent him away as soon as he put down the food on the table. The prince put on his chainmail then a black shirt and finished it with throwing his bow on his back alongside with the quiver. His horse was ready when he stepped out the castle door. He let out a sigh, because he didn’t really want to do this. He knew only an idiot sorcerer would dare to use magic between this walls, so it will be a boring day again. At least he thought, but fate had different idea about it.

The prince was in his way back from the patrol when he heard a woman shouting so he went closer to check what the ruckus is about. He hopped off his horse and walked to the knights, who had a suspicious figure between them.

  
“What seems to be the problem here?” – he asked with a really calm expression, but his voice, the tune in his voice showed everything. The mysterious man looked away from him, because from that voice he knew he was a royalty and he knew he was strong.

“We captured a warlock My Lord, and this woman is trying to stop us from giving him what he deserve” – said the knights and both of them looked at the man between them who actually had clothes like a royalty and jewels like what a princess would have, but the most mysterious part of him was that he covered his mouth and most of his head with a bright blood red colored scarf. Only his eyes were visible to the eyes.

“Please Your Highness, he saved my mother’s life! He didn’t do anything bad” – shouted the woman with crying voice, but the knights shushed her quite fast, since using magic is forbidden here.

“Is that true? Did you perform magic between these walls? Answer me!” – said the prince and grabbed the scarf and pulled it off from the sorcerer. The mysterious man shook his head to make his hair move to a normal position and looked and the red haired girl who was holding his shirt. He winked at her and looked at the prince who had a surprised look on his face which made the warlock smirk.

“Yes, I saved her mother life with using magic, but the child didn’t do anything so please let her go” – he bowed down as low as he could but the knight held him quite strong, which made him  hard to eventually do it.

“Very well… Go” – the prince ordered the woman to leave that place, who slowly walked away, but only because the warlock gave her a nod and a smile. Alec waited for a moment, because he didn’t believed someone will be stupid enough to confess that he is a sorcerer. When he met with the knights questioning eyes, he gave the orders. “Take him to the dungeon, the Queen shall decide his fate” – with this they went back to the castle. The knights were in high spirit because they could finally use the chains that locks magic and also it’s been a while since they caught a sorcerer.

“What is your name?” – asked the prince while the knights pushed him into the cell and started to take away his clothes and his jewelry. The warlock stood there only in pants while the knights chained him to the cold castle war. Prince was scared to admit that he was mesmerized by the warlock’s look, he even thought that he liked him being chained to the wall. His tanned skin, dark hair and eyes, he found it beautiful which was wrong!

“Magnus Bane, high warlock, congratulation Prince Alexander for capturing me” – said the warlock with calm voice but had a teasing smile on his face which disappeared after one of the knights hit him on the face. Alec’s body flinched, when he heard the slap echoing between the walls. Magnus licked off the blood from his mouth, but didn’t break the eye contact with the prince. Alec felt his cheek became hotter in each minute, when he realized what is happening with him, he turned his face away and thanked to the Angels that it was quite dark in the dungeon so nobody noticed his reaction.

“Do not dare to address the Prince like that you filth” – said the knight who hit the warlock. Prince Alexander or Alec as he liked people to call him, didn’t like this conversation at all. Not because what the warlock said, but because if he continues to talk with him, the knights probably would hurt him more. He doesn’t want see that beautiful skin getting hurt. The thought that he felt this way, made him frustrated and confused. He started to think that the warlock put a spell on him in the moment they made eye contacts.

“We shall inform the Queen about prisoner” – and they did. The Queen sentenced Magnus Bane to dead. That shall be executed on by the end of the week, on Saturday more precisely. Today was Monday. Magnus Bane has five nights till he met with his death.

* * *

 

Night 1

The day passed by faster than Magnus wanted to. He looked behind him, from that tiny window that this cell had he saw the starry skies, he was about to try to use magic when he heard movement from the door, he stopped immediately. The dungeon was dark, not even a torch was lit there, but he knew who came to visit. It was the Prince. It surprised Magnus, he thought he will visit later, but expected his visit. Although Magnus decided not to say anything for now. He closed his eyes and just listened, how his visitor walked up and down around his cell. When he heard a huge sigh he opened his eyes and looked at the taller figure, who stopped, so he decided to break the silence.

“How can I help you Alexander?” – asked the warlock

“You can’t address me like that, know your place warlock” – answered him the Prince with a light surprise and anger in his voice.

“Excuse me. How can I help you Your Highness?” – Magnus changed his question, but didn’t get answer. It was quiet. For a moment he was thinking about repeating the question but then he heard something drop on the floor in front of him. He leaned forward, which was a bit hard because of the chains but eventually reached something. It felt cold, when he lifted it to the window, which was the only light here, he was surprised to see it was one of his necklaces. He wanted to ask about it, but the Prince left as soon as he grabbed the present.

“Aren’t you an interesting one, Alexander…” – whispered the warlock to himself as he looked at the necklace hanging in his hand.

 _God what have I done? If anyone finds it out…It’s treason! My mother will take my head… it’s a curse, I’m under a spell, there is no other explanation –_ Fought Alec in himself while rushing back to his chambers.

Night 2

Magnus’ day was way more troublesome than the Prince’s today. Knights came to visit him more times during the day, just to have some fun and not in a good way. In the end of the day Magnus was quite tired physically and emotionally. So he decided to try to get some sleep on that old wood, which was called a bed here. Although it wasn’t big enough to completely lay down on it, so he decided that he will just sit and put his back to the cold wall, even though his back was also “taken care of”, the coldness of the stone walls made it bearable. Slowly he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Alec decided to visit the warlock again because he overheard the knights talking about “having fun”, considering they didn’t go to hunt today, the only option that he could think of was the person in the dungeon. He didn’t really understand why he always wants to see that warlock or why is he seeing him in his dreams, but decided that he must be under a curse and he must to question the warlock and make him stop this madness. This time he brought a torch with him, since he doesn’t want to question blindly without seeing the other party’s reaction.  Slowly opened the door, tried not to make too much noise, when he finally got in, he put the torch on the wall. Alec looked around as soon as his eyes got used to this semidarkness. He saw the warlock sitting on that old wood it almost looked like he was a statue. Alec went a little bit closer, and closer, and in the end he opened the cell door also, just to get a closer look. He felt his body just moved on it’s own.

He finally reached the sitting warlock, there was shock and anger on his face when he saw that beautiful tanned skin was full with bruises on some places he had blood dried all over him. He looked terrible, yet couldn’t take his eyes off that warlock. Slowly but surely he put his hands on Magnus’ face, gently caressing it as it was the normal reaction. Even though the normal probably would have been to stay outside the cell and just wake him up. When Magnus moved he pulled away his hands fast, but the warlock didn’t wake up, although slowly tears were running on his red, bruised cheeks.

“Please…. no more” – whispered. Those words brought an unfamiliar pain into Alec’s heart. He put one of his hands on his chest, while with the other he whipped off the tears from Magnus’ face. When he saw the warlock calmed down a bit he left the dungeon.

_It’s definitely a curse_

Night 3

Magnus had a terrible nightmare last night, but also a pleasant dream. He felt someone comforting him after getting beaten up by the knight. Although that dream ended sooner than he expected. Loud shouting echoed from outside. He heard people running up and down, even the bells were ringing.

 _Something really bad must have happened_ thought the warlock and he soon figured out what. The Queen alongside with her personal guards and daughter came to visit him personally and asked about what he did to the prince.

“I did not do anything Your Majesty. How could I? You put these chains of me which prevents me to use magic” – answered the warlock and the Queen nodded. Next thing was ice cold water, followed by a hit with the bucket though he protected his face with his hand.

“They might not work on a powerful sorcerer as you. Magnus Bane. You are the first one trying those. It is possible that they are not working as expected and you put a curse on my son. My lovely son, who cannot wake up, because of you!” –said the Queen first with disgusted voice, which with each sentence turned into more and more full with anger. Magnus could feel the pure hatred from those lips. The Queen turned around grabbed her daughter and they left along with the guards.

Magnus was scared after this conversation that he will get killed sooner than the set date. But luckily it didn’t happen. The Queen just came to pour all her rage on him and just left, probably to take care of his son. As his mind cleaned out, he realized. Someone put a curse on his son. On Prince Alexander? He didn’t know how many children does the Queen have, but bad thoughts started to grow into his mind. He was worried, which it grew into panic then anger because he couldn’t do anything just sit in that cold cell.  

“Did I really?...” – whispered it to himself. He didn’t want to realize that he actually wanted the Prince. Magnus wanted to know more about him. He wanted to teach him that magic isn’t necessarily hurting people. He wanted the Prince to want him. He wanted the Prince to be okay. As it popped to his mind the dungeon door opened and Prince Alexander walked in. He was surprised but glad in the same time that it wasn’t Alexander who was in danger. His eyes opened wide when he saw the Prince open the cell door and started to walk closer to him. He looked filthy, bloody, wet and dirty. At that moment he wished he wouldn’t see him here like this.

“You said you…saved that woman’s mother…” – said slowly the Prince not looking at Magnus at all, who was quite surprised because he knew where this conversation was going.

“I healed… her… yes. I used magic… to save her life” – answered Magnus calmly, but slowly, because he was shivering from the cold shower he got a few hours ago and it broke his voice sometimes.

“Right…” – said the Prince. Magnus could see he was really in these thoughts, but to stop himself from thinking too hard, Alec took off the removed the cloak he was wearing and put it on Magnus, but still didn’t look completely at him.  
“Could you…” – cleared his voice – “Could you also help on my brother?” – Magnus wanted to look into the prince eyes, but those were just checking out parts of his bodies, every part that was hurt.

“I…” – started to say Magnus, but looked down at the cloak not looking at Alec at all. He was quiet, didn’t answer long enough to make Alec say something and it made him look into his eyes.

“Please… we tried everything. Every physician, scholar, nobody could help.” – Almost begged the Prince with a devastated look on his face. Magnus could see tears shining in his eyes, which made his heart clench.

“I could help, although… thanks to the friendly treatment, I might not have enough power to do so.”  -said Magnus quietly, almost on a whispering voice.

“Is there a way…a way to get your powers back?” –asked Alec while he dropped on his knees to be in the same level as Magnus. To look into his eyes.

“There might be…but are you certain that you want to go against the Queen? Asking help from me is a great risk for you too.” –Magnus looked at him with worried eyes that made the Prince move his hands towards the warlock’s face, but he closed his eyes as he was about to hit him. Alec let out an angrier noise and suddenly hugged Magnus.

“What... Are you... doing?” – asked the warlock with troubled and a bit shaky voice.

“I…I’m not sure.” – Answered Alec, but they stayed like that for a moment, for a few moments, eventually Alec let him go. – “What do you need to make your magic work again?”

“You…” –stated Magnus and let it sink in the Prince. He could have say it other way, or just finish the sentence with _“need to share your energy with me”_ but didn’t do it. He was curious to see Alexander’s reaction.

“Me? How can I possibly help on that?” – asked the Prince with a bit hasty voice, he indeed was effected by Magnus’ little sentence, which the warlock smile until he felt the pain on his cheeks and mouth.

“Other than letting me out of these chains? I need your energy. But tell me, Alexander, are you sure I won’t just run away as soon as you drop these chains on the floor?” – Magnus moved his hands to make noise with those damn chains. Alec fastly put his hands on Magnus’ mouth even though it wasn’t his mouth which made the noise. Magnus flinched a bit because of the pain, but stopped moving.

“I feel like you won’t abandon someone who is hurt…” – said Alec.

Now that Alec was close to the warlock and his chains, he opened them. Magnus rubbed his wrists, because it looked like they put into a fire. Alec slowly grabbed one if his hands and gently moved his finger on the wound then looked into Magnus’ eyes, which turned golden and looked like an eye of a cat. Since his magic was let free it exploded inside him and made his warlock mark visible Alec. As soon as he realized how the Prince looked at him he closed his eyes and when he opened them again those golden eyes were gone.

“They were beautiful” – let it out Alec, but then shook his head. – “Will you help my brother?” – when Alec asked it Magnus nodded and followed the Prince through the halls silently, avoiding the knights until they reached the younger Prince’s room. Alec went in first then Magnus followed him hiding in the cloak what Alec gave him.

Magnus walked up to the bed and put his shaky hands on the boy’s forehead, then looked at Alec and he stretched out his hand for Alec to take it. He grabbed Magnus’ hand who pulled him closer and even if it hurt as hell, he put his lips on Alec’s and slowly kissed him.

“What the…” – wanted to ask the Prince but then blue light came out from both of Magnus’ hands, which slowly turned into warm fire. Alec’s eyes were on the warlock then on his brother. He seen Magnus getting weaker while his brother started slowly to move. Then the light disappeared and Magnus fell on the floor, but before hitting it Alec grabbed him and hold him in his arms.

“Is he okay?” – Magnus nodded - “How can I thank you?” – asked him softly with tears in his eyes. Magnus put his hand on his cheeks.

“You already did” – said while the warlock moved his fingers on the Prince’s soft lips. “Now bring me back to that cell” – Magnus seen Alec’s questioning eyes, he was about to let him go, but he can’t let happen, he doesn’t want Alec to take the blame for him running away. “Please” –asked Magnus weakly, while Alec stood up while holding him in his arms. It was harder task to bring him back to the dungeon like that but they managed anyway.

Alec heart was about to break when he put those chains back on the already badly damaged wrists.

“Are you sure? You saved my brother’s life, you don’t deserve…” – started to say but then the warlock weakly put his hand on the Prince shoulder to make him stop.

“It’s quite okay Alexander, I don’t wish to see you suffer for treason and now go please…” – and the Prince did what the warlock asked.

Night 4

Magnus was weak after Alec put him back to his cell, he technically slept through the day and the night, since this time nobody disturbed him, everyone was at the party they threw together for the young prince as a celebration for him waking up.

“What’s wrong Alec?” – asked the long black haired girl while touching his shoulders. It was the Princess looking worried, because she doesn’t know what is eating up his brother like this. He doesn’t eat much, drink much and most of the time he is just looking out of the window, like now. Even though it is a celebration party it looks like he doesn’t happy at all.

 “Izzy… I might be under a curse too” – whispered it to himself, wasn’t sure if his sister actually heard it or not.

“What do you mean brother?” – the Princess walked in front of her brother to see into his eyes. Those eyes were filled with sadness.

“I can’t think straight lately. Ever since…that warlock, Magnus Bane. I think he put a curse on me” –said Alec slowly while he looked at the wine sitting in his cup, like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“Alec… what is that curse make you feel? Other than not being able to think straight?” – this wasn’t exactly the question Alec was waiting for as a reply, but he was thinking on the answer for quite some time, because he couldn’t exactly think out a way to explain everything that is in his heart.

“I… I see him in my dreams, I sneak into the dungeon each night to get a look at him even if it’s just a moment. My heart hurts when I see him hurt. Izzy… he was the one who saved Max, not those people that Lydia brought here.” – burst out Alec. First Izzy didn’t really know what to say to this, especially after the last sentence. She felt like something was off, but couldn’t imagine his brother, who obeys to their mother would ask a help from a prisoner and a warlock on top of that. She let out a sigh and concentrated on the other matter.

“Alec…I think you are not under a curse, or you might be, but not in a way you think. Alec…you are in love”

Night 5

The preparations already started for Magnus’ execution. Magnus was thinking about the past few days. It was quite eventful. He got a present from the Prince, he was happy to receive it even if it was his own. Then it was a painful day and night. Next night he saved Alec’s younger brother and last night he slept a log, but finally he felt some energy inside him which was suck out in the other days. Magnus waited for the night to come and hoped that the Prince will visit him for the last time. He wanted to see him even if it was just a minute and his wishes actually became reality. In the middle of darkness the dungeon door opened and a familiar person stepped in. The cell door also couldn’t get in his way. He looked determined to reach Magnus but that scared him a little bit, those serious eyes scared him. He didn’t know what to expect so he stood up from that old wood when Alec reached him. He looked up into his eyes. For a moment they stood like that looking deeply at each other’s eyes, but then Alec grabbed Magnus neck and put, not just put pushed his lips into his. Kissing him passionately, aggressively. A few moment later Alec stepped back a bit to get some air, same with Magnus.

“I don’t care if you put me under a spell or not…” – the warlock looked at him with questioning eyes, then he continued “Magnus… I love you”

“Then I might as well under a spell, because I love you too Alexander” – said Magnus and wanted to touch Alec’s face but the chains stopped him to do so. Alec immediately stepped closer and hugged the warlock strongly. He was scared if he let’s go Magnus will disappear. Magnus softly pushed him back not just because he was still hurting, but wanted to kiss him again. Alec gently wiped off the tears from Magnus’ face and kissed him again, while he caressed his body. Slowly moving his hands all over Magnus’ body trying not to hurt him in the heat. And they spend the night sharing their love to each other until the morning came

The day of the execution

Magnus woke Alec up saying he needs to go before someone catches him here. The Prince put on some clothes and went to the door.  
“I have a plan, trust me” – with that he disappeared.

The next time Magnus saw the Prince was when he came for him to bring him on the court, where the fire waited him. Although before they stepped out from the door Alec opened his chains and grabbed his hands. He hold them as they walked through the open space to step in front of the Queen.

“What is the meaning of this?” – shouted the Queen angrily from the balcony looking down at his son

“This is your plan? To anger the Queen and make her kill both of us?” – whispered Magnus.

“Shut up and wait” – answered him Alec and cleared his throat. “Mother… I won’t allow you to kill any more innocent people because of your grief of losing my Father.” – when Magnus saw the Queen’s eyes he wanted to pull away his hands but Alec just held them stronger. “Mother…I am in love with this warlock whose name is Magnus Bane. If you want to kill him, you must end my life also”

“That is brilliant Alexander, making both of us to get killed when I wanted to save you too from this” – whispered Magnus again.

“Magnus please…” – shushed him Alec and continued to look up at the Queen.

“You are also under a spell…! You are not in love with…with someone like him” – shouted the Queen and grabbed her chair before she fell out of it from the shock.

“No I am not. And even if I would be that doesn’t matter, because if you don’t spare his life, I swear I’ll fight, fight alongside with the sorcerers of this land!” – with this as the end of his speech Alec kissed the warlock standing next to him and grabbed him. He held Magnus as a Princess in his arm, which made both of them cheek’s pure red. “Can you bring us somewhere else?” – whispered softly into Magnus’ ears.

“I’m going to make this warlock mine, either you like it or not Mother.” – said Alec and nodded to Magnus who opened a portal and both of them disappeared from the scene.

* * *

 

A moment later when they opened their eyes they were in the woods near the castle. Alec slowly put Magnus down on a bigger rock and sat next to him at they looked at the view. Even though the castle, the kingdom was considered evil, it was truly beautiful.

“You continue to surprise me Alexander” – said Magnus while took out the necklace from his pockets, but let Alec put it on him.

“Good ways I hope” – answered the Prince and pushed his lips against Magnus’ softly and slowly kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> 


End file.
